DigiChronicles- Davis Motomiya in "Unwanted Truth"
by Scrambled-digieggs
Summary: Re-posted by demand! Plus I tell you who the next character will be in the next DigiChronicle! Davis discovers a shocking secret, but will he be able to handle it? Based on some true events my friends life, and dedicated to him. Some blood and a lot o


Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, but i wish i did  
  
This is my first drama, so bear with me. It is inspired by something that has recently happened to someone I know. I'm not really doing this for literary purposes, I just wanted to let a friend know that we're here for him...  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
AN UNWANTED TRUTH  
  
Davis was just finishing his soccer game, where he had to be defense. He scored a goal from beside the goalie box, and couldn't wait to tell everyone about it. He was in his "I am the supreme god of soccer" state of mind. Nothing could get him down today!  
  
He walked down the school hallway and saw Kari and the others leaving the computer room. Tai was there, too. Davis ran up to them with his dopey-yet-cheerful grin. "You guys will never guess what just happened at the game!"  
  
"What Davis, you figured out how to divide?" Yolei says sarcatically.  
  
"Ha-Ha! Funny!" Davis says, but he continues, "But ignoring the computer nerd- I just scored a goal from across the entire field! And it was the winning goal! Do you know of anyone else that ever did that!"   
  
"No, that's incredible!" Kari says. Davis could've just melted into one big puddle of goo right then and there. He felt like doing flips, if he could.  
  
"Wow, Davis," Tai says, "I couldn't even do that! That's really impressive! Who'd you play?"  
  
"Odaiba Prep," Davis says in triumph.  
  
"Odaiba Prep!" TK exclaims, "Their goalie's supposed to be the best in the district! That must've been some kick! I'm sorry we couldn't see it; maybe we should give those evil Digimon your game dates so we can schedule around that!" TK says as everyone laughs.  
  
"No prob, guys," Davis says, "Coach has it all on tape! I'll get you all copies, they could be worth something someday!" Davis's bragging was getting a little too much, everyone thought, but they knew he was in his `mode'. Just then, some of Davis's teammates call to him, "Yo, D, we're gonna go out and celebrate; you coming?"  
  
"Hell, yeah!" He yells back to them. "See you guys later!" With that, he ran to his teammates, who were cheering him on. "Davis! Davis! Davis!"  
  
Yolei was getting a little sick of this, "Excuse me while I throw up..." she says dryly.  
  
______________________________  
  
Davis was dropped off at his home by one of his teammate's father. As the van door closed, he could hear, "You da man, D!" "Killa-D kicks ass, man!" He smiled to himself as he waved goodbye to his team. "Later, guys!" he yelled as the van drove off.  
  
Davis walks into his house and hears his dad call him, "Davis, where have you been?"  
  
"Sorry, Dad," Davis says while throwing his soccer gear on the floor in the foyer, "We won our game and we went out for pizza to celebrate. Best of all, I scored the winning goal from down the field!"  
  
"Wow, that's wonderful!" his dad says, "but just call to tell me where you're going, OK?"  
  
"OK," Davis says, then he turns around as the door opens. His mom and his sister June walk in.   
  
"Hey, honey!" Davis's mom says, "sorry I couldn't be there."  
  
"No big deal, Mom," Davis says. He's used to his mom never coming to his games. He knows that she isn't the `soccer-mom' type. Suddenly, June trips over Davis's duffel bag and falls. She drops a bag labeled "Gap" and it slides across the floor.  
  
"Davis!" June yells, "Stop leaving your soccer crap at the door!" She gets herself off the ground and picks up her bag.   
  
"Sorry, it's not my fault you don't know how to look where you step!" Davis yells back.  
  
"Okay, you two!" Davis's dad says, "calm down." But Mr. Motomiya knew they couldn't stop once they got started. They ran up the stairs and kept arguing.  
  
____________________  
  
"Why must you be such a fricken jerk!" June yells.  
  
"Because you're such a fricken bitch!" he yells back. It was their normal routine.  
  
"I don't have time for this," June says, pulling her new blue blouse out of her bag. "I'm going to Matt's band's concert tonight." As she turns around, Davis couldn't help but laugh. June turns back around in anger, "What's so funny!"  
  
Davis, stopping his laughter, says, "I can't believe how ditzy you are! Haven't you figured out that Matt doesn't like you."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!" June yells, "You haven't even been around us to know!"  
  
"Oh, please, June!" Davis says, "Even I could tell that Matt just doesn't want to be around you! After all, he did ditch you at that camping trip!"  
  
June, not wanting to believe him, yells with more anger than Davis has ever heard her yell before. "You don't even know what you're talking about! Besides, I don't see any groupies around you!"  
  
"You should've been here earlier; my teammates basically adore me!" Davis smugly says, bending the truth a little. As long as it shuts her up, though.  
  
"Oh yeah," June says, more angry than ever, "I know that Kari girl isn't falling in your arms! I mean, I've never seen someone so depressed when you're around since Mom found out she was pregnant with you..." June, realizing the awful secret she had just blurted out, covers her mouth. But it was too late.  
  
"What?..." Davis says. "It can't be true." he thinks to himself. "She's just saying that to make me mad, that's all. But what if it was true?" Davis runs down the stairs to his parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" He says, almost with a whimper, "Please say that I wasn't a mistake!" His father dropped the book he was reading and looked to his wife. She was taken aback by the question, but she was finally able to answer, "Of course not, honey! What makes you think that!"  
  
"Well, June said..." he begins, but his dad stops him.  
  
"Ace," he says, calling Davis his nickname he hasn't called him in about 5 years, "you know you shouldn't take what June says seriously; she just wanted to get you upset. Now go upstairs while we have a little chat with June, okay?"  
  
Davis nods and walks upstairs. As he leaves the den, his father calls out in a booming voice, "June! Get in here immediately!" June leaves her room and heads downstairs. She looks pale, and she was biting her lip nervously. What struck Davis the most though was that she did not look at him. Every time she got in trouble because of him, she would give him this "I want you dead!" look. But this time, she looked away from him. Something was going on that they won't tell him.   
  
Just then, DemiVeemon snuck out of Davis's room to talk to his buddy. "Hey Davis, what was all the yelling about this time?" But Davis didn't answer. He just sat on the top step and tried to listen in on what his parent's were saying. But it was too quiet, especially for yelling. Davis decided to find out. He gets up and walks into his parents' bedroom, with his Digimon following right behind him. Davis digs through his mother's drawer in her night stand and found her diary. It was a small but thick book that Mrs. Motomiya had kept since she was 10. Davis scanned through the pages until he saw what he was looking for- nine months before his birth date. He read through it and found it what he hoped he wouldn't. It was all in here...  
  
  
I came back from the doctor, and he confirmed my fears. I was pregnant again. I couldn't believe it. Me and Robert had used every precaution. We were so careful, and now look at what happens. We can't take care of another child. I don't want another child! June's medical bills are bad enough, but another mouth to feed would put us out on the streets. With my antique and art shop not doing so well, I may have to make some sacrifices...  
  
I went to the clinic to see what I could do. I don't want to do this, but with Robert out of work and June's asthma getting worse, I may not have a choice. But it feels so heinous. If I go through with this, I feel I'd me doing more than killing it...  
  
I can't believe it. I had to sell the shop. It was the shop my grandmother had. I couldn't bear to see them take the sign down. I hear they are going to replace it with a video rental store. I couldn't stop crying for hours. But with Robert still without a job, I may need to go back to waiting tables. After I give birth, that is...  
  
Davis, after reading those words, couldn't help but cry. "She never wanted me?" he thought. "Is that why she never went to my games or anything? Is that why she is so miserable with her job?" He couldn't believe it; his own mother, wanting to abort him! He ran out the bedroom door, leaving DemiVeemon behind. "Davis," he'd say, "what's wrong?"  
  
Davis ran down the stairs with his mother's diary in his hand. He got to the bottom of the stairwell and walked in the den. He saw June sitting on the couch with her head hung low. Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya were looking down on her with mean eyes. They look up and see Davis, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Davis..." his mother says, "What's..." but before she could ask, Davis throws her diary at her feet. She looks in shock as she sees the lock torn off. "Davis, you're not supposed to.."  
  
"Not supposed to what!?" Davis yells, "Not supposed to learn the truth? Or maybe I wasn't supposed to be born!? That's what you liked writing about, isn't it Mom?"  
  
"Davis, honey, that was a long..." she says, trying to put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't hand me any of your bull-shit!" he yells, flinging her arm away. "Evidently your life wouldn've been better if I werent' born so you could keep your God-damn store! What happened, Mom? Why didn't you just go ahead and get the abortion? You didn't feel like having my brains sucked in a sink or something. After all, there's a whole fucking paragraph about how you wanted to!" He said, choking on his sobs.  
  
"Davis, that's not true!" Mrs. Motomiya said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Bull shit!" Davis yells at them. "It's all in there, Mom!" he says as he points at the diary on the ground. "There are pages of it basically say that this family would've been better off if I wasn't born!"  
  
"Davis, stop this!" his father yells, with anger but mostly fear of what Davis will do to himself.  
  
"NO! You stop pretending to be my family; because you're not!" Davis yells. He then turns around and runs upstairs. He locks his door behind him and collapses into his bed. As he continues to cry, his parents knock on the door. His mom, who is crying now, pleads to him. "Please come out, Davis..." But Davis turns a box fan on to drown out their pleas. He didn't want anything to do with them. Not anymore.  
  
DemiVeemon, seeing him crying like that, jumps on the bed. "What's wrong Davis? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Just leave me alone..." He mumbles as he sobs some more.  
  
"Okay, Davis," DemiVeemon says, "but I won't go far." The Digimon nestles up against Davis to let him know that he's there for him.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Davis was late for school- very late. He got a detention for it, but he didn't care. All through his classes he would just lay his head down on his desk. DemiVeemon stowed away in his backpack, hoping to be able to cheer Davis up. However, he had no idea how.  
  
The final class of the day was here- Environmental Science. The teacher,who looked like a flower child from 1960's America, stammered on about the o-zone layer. TK was sitting behind Davis. "Hey Davis," he said, "How was your victory party?" But Davis didn't answer. He tapped him on the shoulder and asked again- still no answer. "Hey, are you asleep or something?"  
  
Davis just mumbled, "No, I don't wanna talk." The sadness in his voice said it all to TK. But before he could ask what was wrong, their teacher interrupts.  
  
"And exactly what are we talking about over here, gentleman?" She asks sarcastically. "Do you need some private time out in the hall or can I continue to teach?"  
  
"Sorry, ma'am," TK says.  
  
"Well, let's just make sure you two chatterboxes actually learned something." She says, quizzing them on what she just taught. "TK, what's the layer around the earth that protects us from UV rays."  
  
"Uh...O-zone layer?" TK guesses.  
  
"Yes, that's right." the teacher says. "Now Davis, what are the molecules that destroy the o-zone layer?" Davis wouldn't answer, though. "Come on, Davis, answer the question." But he still wouldn't answer. He wouldn't even guess. "Davis, for once do something right in here, just answer..." But before she could finish her sentence, Davis yells out at the top of his lungs:  
  
"FUCK THE GOD-DAMN O-ZONE LAYER, YOU BITCH!!!"   
  
Everyone was shocked. People walked up to the door to see what was going on. People in other classrooms could even here what he said. The teacher was pissed.  
  
"Young man!" the teacher says, "that just earned you a one-way ticket to detention!"  
  
"Fine by me," Davis says dryly. He takes the yellow slip of paper and puts it in his jacket pocket with the other 5 yellow slips.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Davis was alone in detention today. He was in the computer lab with the vice-principal in the front of the room. After about 2 hours, the man said, "Okay, you can go. But don't you dare act like this again or you'll be suspended! You got that?"  
  
"Yeah," Davis says, not really caring what happened.  
  
Yolei entered the computer room with Poromon in her backpack. She sees Davis standing at the window. "Well, well," she says mockingly, "if it isn't the rebel-without-a-clue!" Normally she'd wait until Davis said something to her, but she just couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here." he said bitterly.  
  
Yolei, surprised at his tone, said, "Well, I am the president of the Computer Club, and this is the computer room. Put 2 and 2 together."  
  
"Whatever," Davis says.  
  
Yolei, furiously typing on the computer, says, "I swear, I don't know how your parent's put up with you. I would've given you up for adoption a long time ago!" That was the final straw. Davis, furious at those words, punched the window and shattered the glass. The glass cut Davis's arm up all the way to the elbow. Blood was dripping from his arm, especially his fists. Yolei, scared at what happened, fell out of her chair. "Davis, wha...what are you doing.." she squeaked out. He walked towards the computer with the gate to the Digital World in it. He took his D3 out with his uncut hand and teleported to the DigiWorld. DemiVeemon, awake from the shattering glass, called out to Davis, "Where are you going, Davis! What about me!"  
  
TK was walking out of his first aid tutoring session when he heard the glass break. He ran towards the sound, but by the time he got there, Davis was gone. He looked at the window. Shards of it were spread out on the floor, and blood was on some of them. Yolei, shocked at what had happened, turns to TK and tells him what happened. "Don't worry, Yolei, I'll get him back." TK took out his D3, grabbed his bag, and teleported to the DigiWorld in search of Davis.  
  
____________________________  
  
TK exits the computer terminal and saw that he was on a mountain. He looked for Davis and saw him sitting at the edge of a cliff. TK walked up to Davis and sat beside him. "Here, Davis. You might want to put this on." TK says as he hands Davis some gauze and a bottle of water. After a while, TK asks "Do you want to talk about it?", but Davis just sat there, looking lifeless. The glitter in his eyes was gone now; his smile had faded. TK continued to try to help, "Davis, if you don't tell anybody, then you'll be hurting like this forever." But Davis still would not speak. Finally, TK began to get up, but was interupted.  
  
"Have you ever felt like things would've been better off if you weren't born?" Davis says.  
  
"Yeah," TK says, "everyone feels that way sometimes."  
  
"But did you ever have proof of it?" Davis says, telling TK the whole story. TK was in shock. He had no idea that this could ever happen to someone.  
  
"Davis," TK says, not knowing what to say, "I'm sorry. And I'm sure Yolei's sorry for what she said. You know her, always trying to get you angry." That was the same thing Davis's father told him yesterday. That made Davis start to cry. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. "Man," he sobbed, "Of all people to be crying in front of..."  
  
"Dude," TK says, "It's all right. If you think you're crying a lot, you should've been to the DigiWorld with us the first time! I cried every other minute! Hell, I cried more than Mimi, and you know how sensitive she is about everything!" Davis couldn't help but to laugh.   
  
"Don't tell Matt that I told you, but when our parents got a divorce, he felt the same way you felt. But it wasn't his fault." TK explains. "And I'm sure you're parents love you, otherwise they wouldn't have kept you, right?"   
  
Davis stopped crying and said, "Thanks TK..but don't tell anybody about the whole crying thing, okay?"  
  
TK smiled, "No prob, I'll let you kick my ass if I do." They laughed and got up off the cliffside. "Now let's get to a hospital, I'm not very confident with my first aid skills; I got a D+ on the last test."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Davis was in a hospital bed. The doctors removed the glass from his skin and stitched his arm up. He was just laying their, motionless. Suddenly, he hears someone open the door. It was June, in her new blouse. Her eyes were warm and filled with this compassion that Davis never knew June had. "Hi Davis," she says faintly, "mind if I visit with you? Mom and Dad are on their way; they've been searching all over the city for you."  
  
"Why not," Davis says, still a little angry, "Matt's concert finished early?"  
  
"I didn't go," she said, "I couldn't go after what I did to you."  
  
"What, Mom and Dad grounded you for telling their dirty little secret?" Davis says with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"No," June says, "I couldn't let myself go after what I did. Davis, I was mad at you, but I should not have said that to you. It was all in the past."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Davis mocks, "It was a long time ago, so everything's okay then!"   
  
"Davis, Mom and Dad love you," June says, tears forming in her eyes. "And so do I. Here, I brought you this." She hands him a page of their mother's diary. It was dated as the day after Davis was born. "I rescued this page; Mom burned the rest of it in fireplace." Davis read the piece of paper.  
  
I gave birth to a boy, and we've named him Davis. Oh, he is the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen! His smile, his eyes- they're are so full of life and happiness! I am so thankful to God that He stopped me before I did something I would've regretted the rest of my life. I cannot believe I was so ungrateful for this blessing. I would've given anything for him; I would've given my soul for him...  
  
Davis was crying again, but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. "She really does love me!" he sobs out. June began to cry too and she hugged her brother. "Davis, I'm so sorry." They hugged each other for about a minute or two, until June says, "Oh, Davis. Mom wanted me to give you this. We were going to wait until you graduated from high school, but she thought that it would be better to give it to you now." June hands Davis a videotape. On it is written:  
  
DAVIS'S FIRST SOCCER GAME- AGE 5  
  
Davis was shocked. He didn't know they taped this. June began to talk again, "We've taped every one of your games, even yesterday's game!"  
  
"Oh God, June," Davis says, "Thanks. But who taped them..."   
  
"Hold that thought, Davis. I see Mom and Dad in the lobby." June says, looking through the glass on the door. "I'll go tell them we're here." As she opened the door, she turned to Davis. "Oh Davis..."  
  
"What June?" Davis replies.  
  
"About yesterdays game," June says, "That was a good shot."  
  
  
THE END  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ok, that's my story & I'm sticking to it! It's not every day someone makes June look good in a story, but I was kinda feeling sorry for her. Anyways, because of all the support for this story I've decided to make this a series. And the next DigiChronicle will be about (drumroll, please).. . Mimi. (She's my favorite 01 character, so deal with it :)) The title will be "Masquerade Mask" When something catastrophic happens to Mimi, she has to not only deal with how she looks, but how her "friends" treat her afterwards. I don't want to give any of it away, but I'll tell you now that this is gonna be a very angsty story. You could say that it would make a good songfic for "Stronger" (Brit. Spears).  
  
Anyway, I'll work on the story ASAP. In the meantime, you can read "Digimon: Invasion USA." Yes, I know I'm shamelessly plugging my stories, but it's my constitutional right. Besides, I REALLY need some feedback (aka- reviews) on them.   
  
Ciao :)   



End file.
